PSI Corps
General Information After the Ascent of Earth to the Galactic Stage not only Faster Than Light technology was suddenly available but Earthers were also exposed to the fact that Psionics really exist and that there were civilizations like the Kermac or the Saresii who more or less based their entire Civilization on Psionics and Psionic based technology. The new United Earth government saw this as a tremendous potential danger and threat and first tasked the old AXIOM organization with providing defense and research. The first Psionic Murder case in Earth’s history that came to trial made clear that Psionics were still not taken seriously enough. After the formation of the United Stars of the Galaxy a new joint task force was established and called the PSI Corps: a para-military organization of very strong Psionic talents, receiving specialized training in special Academies to perform a wide range of Psionic security tasks, Psi Crime Investigations and PSI Combat and to develop their powers even further and control them with greater precision than an untrained PSI user. The PSI Power Act of 2231 made it unlawful to read other's minds, to pry into personalities and listed a catalog of activities a PSI talent was no longer allowed to do and the part of the PSI Power Act was the HPI register. Every union member must be tested for their Psionic Power level and abilities via the universally accepted Heidelberg Psi Index. PSI talents and HPI are part of the CITI. These laws are meant to protect nontalented citizens from intrusion and protect talents from false accusation and prosecution. Over the 2000 years the PSI Corps exists it has created an almost mystical reputation of efficiency and dedication. Criminals and enemy spies fear nothing more than being investigated by the PSI Corps. It is the PSI Corps that is the main Guarantor that enemy Spies have not yet managed to steal any of the top military secrets. The current Commandant of the PSI Corps is Alycia Lichfangh. The ancient order of the Gray Cats, a Saresii Version of the PSI Corps, has merged with the PSI Corps in 3800. Recently the capabilities of the PSI Corps was tremendously increased by members of the Narth Civilization and over 800 Narth are now serving the PSI Corps, with over 2000 expected to complete PSI Corps Academy soon. Branches The PSI Corps has three branches and four divisions of Activities (the military branch has two divisions the others are one each): Civil Service also known as PSI Crimes. The Civil Service branch of the PSI corps provides Psionic Police, psionic law enforcement and PSI investigation to all Federal and Local law enforcement agencies, courts and legal systems. It is detached to the Federal Police. Military Branch Considered a department of the United Stars Army, the PSI corps provides Security, Intelligence, Counter-Intelligence as well as PSI Battle Units to all other Branches of the Armed Forces. Union Fleet Ships usually have a PSI-Officer aboard. The Military Branch also provides Units to the Secret Service for Object and Personal security of dignitaries and VIPS of the government. The Military Branch has two divisions : PSI Security who mainly provides security to Government Officials and the Assembly and other security related tasks. and PSI Intel who is in charge of Intelligence and counter-intelligence and is the main division responsible to that enemy Spies have not yet managed to steal any of the top military secrets. Research and Development also known as PSI Tech. The PSI Corps constantly researches and develops new PSI based technology. They engage in PSI Archeology, PSI Forensics and PSI Medical research and activities. also Research of Alien PSI Tech. Head Quarters the original Headquarters was located on Phantas Planet ( where the first PSI Corps members were recruited) since 3800 and the merger with The order of the Gray Cats the Headquarters is on Sares Prime 1. The PSI Corps moved the Headquarters to Narth Gate in year 5021 after Narth Supreme sent several hundred Narth Individuals to strengthen the PSI Corps and these Individual Narth completed PSI Corps Academy. While the Narth Individuals are incredibly strong PSI Users and they based their corporal knowledge on the experiences of Narth (Officer) and Narth (Representative) they still needed to receive training to better interact with non Narth beings. Trivia The first five hundred Narth agents joined in 5020. Currently the PSI Corps has 600,000 Agents and is the smallest Army Unit. Category:Groups Category:Psionology Category:Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Edited by Renaud